Parchment
by ToDieYoung
Summary: He wasn't stupid- he wasn't smart- but he defiantly had brains in there somewhere, even I had to admit it. He was a sneaky little Slytherin.He wasn't going to beat me today though, because I had Ravenclaw's wit at my disposal.


**A/N: I had 2 inspirations for this story: the first is my baby brother, who did most things mentioned in the story today alone, and I thought it was about time I showed the world what a monster he really is. My second one was my awesome French teacher, who showed me the "paper analogy". She is also awesome because she made our class Belgian Waffles… well it was more Nutella, hot strawberries, and whipped cream on Eggo waffles, but hey, it's the best you're going to get in a Public High School ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Nutella, Eggo, X-box, or Scotch Tape.. we all know that, but do we know which 3 we would take if we were stranded on a deserted island ?**

Parchment

BANG!

I looked up from my book and saw my _dear_ little brother standing about a foot from the now open doorway of my room. I figured the sound had come from him slamming his body against the door, trying to startle me –it didn't work, mind you, I'm kind of immune to it. I looked back down at my book.

"I don't remember giving you permission to come in here." I said casually, flipping the page, trying to keep calm. I knew his goal was to make me freak at him.

"I'm bored." He said, ignoring me and sitting on my bed beside me. I sighed; I hated when he went on my bed- he rarely ever showered, and only changed his underwear when he showered… he sometimes even put the same ones back on… You get my point.

I shut the book and turned to him. "Am I now your main source of entertainment Hugo? Since when have I moved past your X-box in your heart?"

He lay down on his stomach and put his disgusting feet on my pillow. That did it. I pushed him off the side of the bed and straddled him. I reached for my wand, which I pointed at his neck.

"Go ahead, do it Rosie." He was smiling "We all know you are going to be Ravenclaw prefect this year, you really going to get expelled and throw it all away just to teach _me _a lesson?"

He wasn't stupid- he wasn't smart- but he defiantly had brains in there somewhere, even I had to admit it. He was a sneaky little Slytherin. He had the determination to do this to me _every day_. He had the resourcefulness to think of new ways to bug me. He wasn't going to beat me today though, because I had Ravenclaw's wit at my disposal.

I grabbed him by both wrists and dragged him into our dads' office. I ripped two pieces of parchment off of a roll. I indicated one by holding it up.

"This" I started "Is 'Hugo A', and _this_" I showed him the second half "is 'Hugo B', got it?"

He nodded his understanding.

"Good, now: 'Hugo A' a good kid who is almost always nice to Rose and is just having a _really_ bad day. He crashed his broomstick, his owl died, and everything just seems wrong. So he decides to make Rose's day just as bad as his, and he destroys her bedroom." And with that I ripped 'Hugo A's' parchment in half.

"What's the point of -"

"Let me finish" I said in a warning tone.

"_Okay_."

"So 'Hugo B' is a nasty excuse for a brother, who always thinks of new ways to annoy his sister" Hugo smiled. I slapped him and went on. "His ways to do this are much smaller than what 'Hugo A' did, but watch: he comes in my room without asking" I ripped a small corner off the parchment. "He purposely kicks the wall between our rooms at night." Another small piece came off "He won't make any attempt to be civil towards me, He disses all of my friends" …more and more pieces came off as I listed all of the little things he did. I got to the last corner, and as I ripped it in half I said: "He comes in my room without asking."

"I still don't understand why-"

"Well," I put a roll of Scotch Tape in between the pile of small shards of ripped up paper, and the one that was just simply torn in half "which one is easier to fix?"

He stared blankly at the parchment and the tape, and I stared at him, waiting for him to comprehend it.

"Fine" he said "you win this one, but…" he picked up the shredded pile and threw it across the office "you ripped it, you clean it up."

**A/N: Well there you go! Hope you enjoyed! Yes, I know it was short, but remember to review pretty please ^.^ And if you are curious why Hugo has a muggle gaming system, think of it this way: he has to get birthday/Christmas gifts from his **_**muggle**_** grandparents too ;) Oh.. and I went to the Harry Potter exhibit at the Ontario Science Centre recently, it was really cool to see all the props up close and in person. I think it runs all summer so if you are in the Toronto area any time soon you should check it out! **


End file.
